


Late Night Nightmares

by yagirlqueenie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A lot of other characters are /mentioned/ but they're not really /in/ it so I won't tag them, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Nikki has a nightmare so the boys are to the rescue, implied PTSD, what more could you want??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagirlqueenie/pseuds/yagirlqueenie
Summary: Nikki wakes up in the middle of the night due to a nightmare about her being ran out of the Flower Scouts, and seeks Max and Neil for comfort





	Late Night Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2AM and I wrote an 800 word ficlet because I got random ass motivation
> 
> I tagged this was "Implied PTSD", because I myself have PTSD, and dreams revolving around the situations that happened absolutely fucking suck, so I wanted to reflect those emotions onto this,, thing??
> 
> I'm tired I should be sleeping

Typically, Nikki was an easy sleeper. She always managed to tucker herself out from hours of adventuring and the daily camp activities that kept her busy during the day. But tonight wasn't the case.

All it took was a nightmare, more of an echo from the past, from the Flower Scouts running her out to startle her awake. It felt real and vivid as if she were just reliving the moment.

Nikki jumped up from her pillow, gasping for air as she shook from the internal fear. The corners of her eyes grew damp as she held down a choked cry.

She didn't know how late it was, or how long she'd been sleeping. But her tent mate, Nerris, was fast asleep, and it was still pitch black outside as the forest life sang out in the woods. She could only assume it was late, seeing as Nerris tended to stay up a little later to read her Fantasy novels before finally dozing off.

Nikki quietly sighed and hesitantly laid back down, attempting to just fall asleep again, praying for a better dream to sleep to instead of her previous one.

But falling back asleep was the hard part. She was afraid of a replicate dream, or maybe even a worse one. The fact the same girls who did this to her were just across the lake didn't help a bit.

She attempted to fluff her pillow, to count sheep, even attempting to remember one of Neil's lengthy lectures on science to lull her to sleep, but nothing was working.

She felt like she was needlessly lying on her cot for 20 minutes before she gave up. She wanted- no, she needed comfort. Taking her pillow and blanket with her, she grabbed a flashlight and left her tent.

Out of fear that was brought upon from her Mother and Miss Priss, she avoided waking Gwen or David, even though she knew they wouldn't be upset with her waking them up, she still felt a pang of guilt form in her stomach by the thought.

Instead, she opted for the two boys she knew would have her back at this hour. Max and Neil.

 

She stood outside their shared tent for a moment, hesitant to come in at first. She blinked away a few tears before she unzipped the zipper.

Neil, being a bit of a light sleeper, woke up to her coming in.

He sat up on his cot, wincing to try and make out who was inside their tent, “Hmm, who's there?” he whispered, but it came out as more of a mumble.

Nikki made the mistake of shining the light in his eyes, causing him to wince and cover them to ease the sting. “Oops, sorry!!” Nikki whispered.

She felt herself retract a little, ready to run out of the tent on demand if needed. She was shaking on the spot and had an uneasy expression painted on her face, which was easier to see now that Neil's eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark.

“Nikki? What are you doing here? It's late,” he reminded her in a hushed tone, as not to awake Max.  
“I-i know...” She said, looking down at her sandals. Even though he was tired as hell, he was able to read that something wasn't right.

“Are you okay?” he asked, raising a brow. Nikki was quiet, fearing if she said the issue out loud, she'd break down into tears.

She sucked in an uneasy breath, attempting to blink away more building up tears. “I-i had a ni-ightmare… About the Flower Scouts...”

Neil felt himself let out a sympathetic sigh, remembering the events that went down previously.

He turned to Max's cot, “Max, wake up”

“N-no!! You don't have to-” Nikki worried, but Max was already rubbing his eyes.

“Neil, what the fuck. Can't you see it's pitch fucking bla-” Max stopped when he saw Nikki at the entrance of their tent, he closed off his sentence.

“Nikki had a nightmare,” Neil informed him, Max nodded. He looked over at Nikki, then back at Neil.

“Do you… I dunno… Wanna talk about it?” Max asked, almost unsure what to offer her.

“A-actually, could I sleep in here tonight? I couldn't sleep in my tent...” She asked with a stutter.

Max and Neil exchanged a look.

“Should we-”

“Yeah hold on, let me just-”

“Yeah, yeah-”

Nikki watched as the boys got up and pushed their cots together, leaving enough room for the three of them to sandwich together.

“There, that should do it!” Neil said, unnecessarily holding back a yawn.

Nikki's eyes lit up, and she flashed them a smile before hopping into bed.

Max and Neil smiled at each other, glad to see their best friend happy again. They both got in bed, each by her side.

 

“You guys are the best, thank you,” Nikki said before she fell asleep, feeling safe once again.


End file.
